


Artoria's Rigged Round Table

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl TF, F/F, Gambling, Hypnosis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Jeanne and Nitocris are invited to a game at the hands of Ruler Artoria. If they win, she'll stop her plans to turn the entirety of Chaldea into her Casino. If they lose, they'll be her adoring pets.
Kudos: 35





	Artoria's Rigged Round Table

Occasionally, strange thoughts crossed the minds of the superhuman Servants. Thoughts that ran parallel or even against the continued survival of humanity. Thoughts that would usually result in the birth of a singularity, if they were able to get their hands on a grail and change the course of history.  
  
Sometimes, these thoughts would manifest in benign ways. As was the case for the Casino that had popped up during summertime, consuming a good part of the Chaldean complex and its servants in turn. The master of the entertainment center was a certain blonde-haired king, who had previously been up to no good the last time she reigned over a distorted piece of the world.  
  
"We have to do something, Nitocris." The Ruler-class Servant, Jeanne D'Arc, remarked as she adjusted her armor and her equipment. She couldn't sit by idly and just let the entire complex be consumed by vice. Much less so since the girls' master had suddenly vanished, leaving them both dry of mana.  
  
The tanned Caster-class Servant, Nitocris, looked more than a little worried. "I know we do, but can't we just ask somebody else? I don't think we can do this..." She muttered, the sweat running down her brow shaking in tune with her shivering. "Surely there has to be somebody that hasn't fallen to her schemes..."  
  
Jeanne sighed as she adjusted her flag. "You may be right, but that doesn't mean we have to sit idly by. We have to-" She started speaking, only for a sharp sensation to spike through her. "Hold on, do you feel that?"  
  
"F-Feel what?" Nitocris asked, only for both girls to gasp aloud as their surroundings suddenly washed away, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of the casino that they had planned to investigate. With the culprit of it all sitting behind a table, her eyes trained on them.  
  
The bunny-eared Ruler-class Servant, Artoria Pendragon, smiled as she beckoned the two other girls to step closer. "Come. You've been invited for a game, why don't you relax and play along?" She didn't even explain herself, merely wishing to exert her authority over them. Like a tyrant would. Like a mistress...  
  
Jeanne wanted to point her flag in the direction of the blonde bunny, only to find that she couldn't raise her hand in aggression. She felt confusion washing over her body, only to notice the reason why happily resting on the blonde woman's lap. "No..." She muttered, feeling betrayal filling her heart...  
  
"Master!?" The shocked Caster cried out as she tried to run over to the smug blonde that held her on her lap, only to find herself stopped as she approached the table. While she couldn't get closer, she was able to notice the telltale sign of a burnt Command Seal on the back of her hand.  
  
Artoria brought a hand up as a set of playing cards formed into a fan in her grip. "If you want your Master back, you will have to play a game. You win, and she will return to normal, no longer serving as my pet. If you lose, you two will join her. You'll look so much cuter when dressed up like good little bunnies, with your minds totally focused on servitude." She explained as she laid the cards down on the table, causing them to neatly stack up into a proper deck.  
  
The saint grit her teeth just a little as she walked over to the table. She wanted to grow angry, but that was both unbecoming of a girl like her and ultimately pointless. She couldn't do anything to save her Master like this. She had to play along and hope that her time would come. "We'll play your game, King of Knights. As long as you keep your promise."  
  
"Of course. What do you take me for, a cheater? I play by the rules, and you two will lose according to the rules." Her smile was unnerving, but there was nothing but the truth in the words that left the bunny-eared woman's mouth. "Now, for a simple game of Blackjack. You both have to match 21 or beat my hand. A simple game for simple women like yourselves."  
  
Nitocris wanted to object, but she instead shook her head. She just accepted the insult and played along. The less she'd argue with the 'house', the better. Her saintly friend was in the same boat after all. They could both be punished right here and now, if the Englishwoman decided to abuse her dominion over their Master.  
  
Thus, the game began. The cards were dealt, with surprisingly good cards resting within the palms of the two girls. A set of kings for the Ruler, while the Caster received an Ace and a 9. They both just needed a single card, and they could win.  
  
And yet Artoria looked no less smug and reassured of herself. "Well then, Ladies? What will you do?" She asked, carelessly putting her own cards into her ample cleavage, not even bothering to worry about her own hand.  
  
The two sane Servants looked to one another, trying to exchange a plan through nothing more than simple glances. Unfortunately, they couldn't come to an accord, as the tanned Pharoah cleared her throat and slammed her palm down on the table. "Hit me!" She grinned, as she was dealt a card by the blonde.  
  
An 8. "H-Hrm... This..." She started feeling the pressure, just from her seemingly awful draw. Sure, she had a total of 18, but this wasn't nearly good enough. What would be the best option? Try and stop here, when she didn't know what either of the other players had on their hand? Push for the lucky cards that could give her the win she needed?  
  
She thought and thought, only to notice too late that she had slammed her hand down against the table once more almost absentmindedly. She received another card. The Queen of Hearts. With her appearance imprinted on the card itself. "W-Wha... How? I-"   
  
"You lose, Nitocris. Now, Be reborn." Artoria declared as her eyes flashed a bright yellow, almost the same sort of color that her mythical sword was known for. That light pulled in Nitocris' eyes, consuming her thoughts entirely as she just stared straight ahead, not even breathing as she felt her entire soul being claimed thanks to her busted hand...  
  
As she started breathing once more, her body began to change. She didn't need the elaborate and fancy dress that made her seem like a ruler. Servants like her, no, Bunny girls like her needed much simpler attire. She felt the rush of cold air brushing up against her naked form for a brief second before the Ruler's powers weaved an outfit onto her form. A white-and-brown leotard that snugly clung to her most private areas, with a heart-shaped cutout near her crotch where a Queen of Hearts neatly engraved itself. A symbol that appeared on her blushing cheeks just the same, to really make it clear that she had lost all sense of self...  
  
All of her previously independent thoughts. Her way of thinking that let her become a Pharoah. All of it washed away as her eyes took on the same glow as her Mistress. Her King. Her owner. It didn't take long for her to just stand up, swaying her hips as she circled the table and sat down by her side, with a pair of brown purple bunny ears popping out of her head to complete her new look. "Mistress..." She muttered, sounding almost obsessed...  
  
"N-Nitocris..." Jeanne gasped in shock. Her lone partner in all of this, having been converted into a vassal of the corrupted Ruler, just like that. "I..." She gulped as she looked at the dealer's glowing eyes, shaking her head to try and rid herself of their influence. "Y-You promised you'd give Master back if we won! You're going to keep to that promise, aren't you!?"  
  
Artoria let out a soft chuckle as she gave her newest pet a little rub behind the ear, smiling widely. "Of course. You still have your turn, Jeanne. Please, make it count. I would be hurt if I had to forcibly convert you outside of the rules." Her words still seemed so self-secure, leaving the Saint even more unnerved...  
  
She had one chance. She could either stop right here, ask for another card with a minuscule chance of it being an ace to get to 21... or she could bust. She had to think careful-  
  
"I stand." The words slipped out of her mouth on their own, prompting her to cover up her lips moments later as she realized she had spoken. Those weren't the words she meant to use, much less the decision she had picked. She wasn't even done picking, and yet...  
  
The Bunny Ruler smiled as she revealed her hand, pulling the cards from her bosom. A pair of Kings. She only needed an ace to hit 21, otherwise, the two of them would be tied. "Let's see if luck has been on your side, dear Jeanne." Her seductive voice slipped through the saint's head as she drew her last card...  
  
Before turning it around and revealing the Ace of Hearts. She hit Blackjack. She won. Just like that. "I'm afraid you've lost, Saint of Orleans. Now, be mine. I promise to treat you as kindly and as lovingly as your Master and your friend." She stated plainly, as her eyes started to glow one more time.  
  
"N-No! You can't do that! You must've... You..!" The panicked Frenchwoman tried to accuse the King of cheating, only to find her eyes slowly being drawn into the glow. It was... enthralling. As if she couldn't think of anything while her eyes were glued to that wonderful light.  
  
Artoria smirked just a little as she lifted the ginger-haired Master's hand, revealing the utter lack of Command Seals. "I did no such thing. After all, I could not command my dearest Pet to use her seals on you. She just did what she thought was right to aid me. I never said anybody else couldn't cheat for our sake, after all." With that, she had revealed her trick. The enthralled bunny-clad Master was the piece of the puzzle that both girls had overlooked. And it caused the two of them to land in such an unfortunate situation...  
  
Not that Jeanne cared at this point. She was too busy with those beautiful eyes. Not realizing that her entire spirit was being unraveled in one brief moment. Her clothes turning into strands that gently piled onto the ground, leaving her body uncovered and untouched.  
  
But like her tanned friend, she too needed a change of wardrobe. Instead of that awful battle dress that looked oh-so-stuffy, that wouldn't attract anybody's attention given the utter lack of sex appeal, she was given a leotard to wear that nicely cupped her well-developed breasts. The cloth was white with golden trimming, almost matching the leotard that her Mistress wore. With a pair of white bunny ears popping out of her head following the change in attire and a set of Ace of Hearts coating her cheeks to match the similar marking right above her crotch that was shown off in the same fashion as Nitocris' Queen of Hearts, her new look was complete.  
  
With that look, came an empty head. She didn't need to think independently any longer. She just needed to obey her Mistress, and look pretty for the patrons. Patrons that would join the two of them as bunnies if they ever went bankrupt. And considering how conniving and cruel the House was, it wouldn't be long before there'd be an entire horde of nearly identical girls like them...  
  
Jeanne gently stepped around the table as she dropped onto her knees, sighing sweetly as she laid her thoughtless head onto the knee of her mistress. The knee opposite of her friend, who was just as obsessed and focused on their shared Ruler. "Mistress..." They said in unison, their eyes having turned into hearts...  
  
Artoria smiled as she ran her hand through both girls' hair, before patting her former Master on the back of the head just the same. She had gained three additional bunnies to add to her staff. Now, while the Master's Seals were regenerating, having been fully expended to not only transport the two girls here but also make them intentionally lose, she'd have Jeanne and Nitocris attract more and more to the Casino. The more losers, the more pretty pets she'd gain. And the more fun she'd have. With all of Humanity eventually being destined to being her adorable bunnies...  
  
That was her plan. And nobody would be able to stop it. They'd find their new lives as bunnies quite comfortable, being loved by their beloved King...


End file.
